Hidden Potential
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: May is a music student that loves to play the trombone, but always feels outclassed by her superiors. However, one of her new upperclassmen has decided to practice with her during this fateful day. Day 1 Of Advanceshipping Week, Theme: Teacher and Student.


**_Hidden Potential:_**

_Welcome to a series of fics during this week, which is known as Advanceshipping week! Today's theme: Teacher and Student, or in this case; kohai and senpai. Same difference! This is all written from May's POV._

_Disclaimers: The scenarios are taken from Persona 4, and are adapted to fit Pokemon, in some sort of weird AU._

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, good session! Meet up next time too!"<p>

I finally released my grip on the brass instrument that I was so intent on holding, the trombone tilting slightly to the floor, a few breaths escaping my lungs. Playing the trombone was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life, but it seems all more rewarding when you get it right.

I guess I now know how Drew-senpai feels when he played this instrument for the very first time.

Still, if there is one thing that I hate about playing the trombone, is that I'm always never good enough, or I just barely play things in tune with the rest of the band. It's very frustrating, since I don't consider myself musically tuned with the rest of the band.

If anything, Drew-senpai plays perhaps 100 times better than I ever could.

However, this week has sort of been a lucky week for me. Drew-senpai has been sick as of late, so I have had a lot of time to improve myself. I know it is not morally correct to wish some more time for him to be sick, but I really want to prove myself as just as important as he is, perhaps even better.

"May, the rest of the band is gone already."

That voice suddenly brought me out of my musings for a moment, where I realized that I was one of the only people left.

Well, at least besides my new senpai. He was standing next to me, his hair stuck within his cap, he is usually never seen without it, wearing the male version of our school uniform, which had consisted of a dark gray jacket and a simple white shirt. His Pikachu, the yellow mouse next to him, was a traveling companion since he had moved to our school. I just gave him a sheepish smile, standing up and dusting myself off as I started packing my instrument up.

"Sorry Ash-senpai, I was momentarily kinda daydreaming."

He gave me a warm smile, a bag over his head as he helped me stack our two chairs towards the back of the room.

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

At that moment, I was so pre-occupied with cleaning up the sheet music that I blurted out what was on my mind.

"Just thinking about the concert coming up. I really want to impress everyone, including Drew and Steven-senpais!

I suddenly clasped my hands over my mouth, as if some sort of sin had flew out of there. That moment was so embarrassing, yet, Ash-senpai just playedit straight.

"Huh. I could use a little more practice too. Why not we go to the Pacifilog River and review our parts together? No one is there at this time."

I gave him my biggest smile, my Eevee following beside me with a grin equally wide.

"That so nice of you! Let's go senpai!"

* * *

><p><em>Later at the riverbank:<em>

We both practiced, and I can tell that Ash-senpai was playing his trumpet with such passion that I could swear his expression grew! Unfortunately for me, I was both out of tune and playing all of the wrong notes. I nervously stopped playing, looking at the ground, where he and Pikachu noticed immediately. Looking away quickly, I tried hiding my face from him.

"I'm sorry…I must be disturbing you for getting you to practice with me."

Ash-senpai just shook his head, where he gave me a warm smile.

"No, of course not. I don't mind. Just keep hanging in there. I'll help you become the best that you can be."

I sighed with relief, where I then returned his smile.

"Uh…I must thank you then. I really appreciate the fact that you came to practice with me. It makes me really happy."

Ash-senpai them brought me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?"

As I returned his embrace, I could feel that our relationship drew closer, and I was a step closer to unlocking my hidden potential.

* * *

><p><em>Now, I unfortunately can't think of an idea for Day 2, which is ribbon. So, I will post the next thing on Day 3 on Monday, whose theme is Food and Sweets.<em>


End file.
